


Greed (Avaritia)

by acheaptrickandacheesyoneline, Nightkeepyr, Weareallstoriesintheend



Series: Got Sinning on My Mind [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diamonds, Heists, Mile High Club, Multi, NSFW, Thiefs, corto maltese embassy, greed - Freeform, private planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/pseuds/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: Sex…Seven sins style…Greed…Once wouldn't feed the craving.Twice...thrice...They'll never get enough.Of each other. Of it all.





	Greed (Avaritia)

**Author's Note:**

> Back with part four by Nightkeepyr
> 
> All mistakes are mine

 

 

 

 

 

GREED (AVARITIA)

 

 _“In the spaces between my heartbeats I want you;_ __  
_Need you._ __  
_Your fingerprints embedded in my skin;_ __  
_your breath in my veins._ __  
_I will take what you can give._ __  
_Take;_ __  
_Take._ __  
_I will crave it over and over again;_ __  
_till you cannot make another sound;_ __  
_and after..._ __  
_I will take it all over again;_ _  
___Till all you know is me.” ~ Nightkeepyr

  
\--- >  
  


Oh, God. They were beautiful. So fucking beautiful.

 

He was half afraid to blink, just in case this shit wasn't real. He needed it to be real. He took a steadying breath, and then another, to try and keep his adrenaline jitters under control. His focus slowly returned, but he was still acutely aware of his heart pounding so hard, so fast, it reverberated up his throat, making his tongue pulse.

 

His skin prickled, heated, felt so unbelievably tight. Sweat misted, beaded on his temples, rolled down the back of his ear, seeping into the collar of his shirt as he stared at them, lined up so damn perfectly in front of him. 

 

A giddy rush of air exhaled from his lungs as he looked just a little longer, admiring every curve, every flawless angle.

 

Ridiculously stunning. They took his goddamn breath away. Wordlessly begged for his touch. He couldn't hold back another second, the buzz in his veins, the itch under his skin, the need to hold them after all this time, could no longer be denied. Jesus, he still couldn't quite believe they were at this point. Years...it felt like it had taken them years to get here.

He reached forward, stroked his fingertips across one sublime arch, sucked in an involuntarily stream of air through his teeth at the first contact. Christ, it felt even better than he’d imagined. And he’d pictured this moment over and over; he’d lost sleep over it, fucking dreamt about it when he had managed to get some z’s.

 

A series of soft taps in his ear sounded the five minute mark. Letting him know the time for daydreaming was over. 

 

He got to work, gently easing the tray of unmounted diamonds out of the safe he’d cracked ninety seconds ago. 

 

Once he'd carefully bagged the loot, he'd replaced them with the intricately  crafted forgeries, fighting a premature grin as the switch ended with another scan of the lifted fingerprint, and a different six digit locking code. He got all his gear together and pulled the balaclava back over his face,  heading towards the hatch in the ceiling. 

 

He scaled the wall, and pulled up into the vent seven heartbeats before the security beams reactivated, cutting across the room, turning it back into a complex, emerald maze.

 

He slotted the opening back into place, yanked off the shoe protectors for better traction through the ducts. 

 

Three and a half minutes.

 

He made it through to the elevator shaft in two thirds of the time he’d set aside. He dropped down on top of the stationary service box of steel, internally groaning at the seemingly too loud creaks in the enclosed space; and stripped off the all black get up he’d put on over his tux, and shoved everything but the stones, and flashlight inside the rucksack he’d hauled up with him.

 

He patted out the signal for the drop off countdown, and slid down into the metal cage, and out the doors, four floors above where he needed to be...seen.

 

He glanced at his wrist, he had just under two more minutes till the official interior eyes and ears in this zone came back on, two more minutes in the dark. He hurried down a black corridor, the  lone beam showing him the way, through a fire door, and down one and a quarter flight of stairs towards the little porch that was accessible tonight, specially for him.

 

He took a measured breath as he pocketed the light, reoriented himself for the real tricky part of the evening. If he timed it wrong, it fucked everything up. He stepped out of the door, and closed it, listened as the lock engaged and the alarm reset behind him.

 

The camera at his level swept in his direction, and he plastered himself against the cool bricks into the blindspot - careful not to touch the pressure sensitive glass, now that it was locked. Luckily this one wasn't on a full motion axis. He just had to wait it out, with every warning that had been drummed into him, screaming in his mind. 

 

Ten...

 

Eight…

 

Five…

 

Three…

 

Two…

 

He slammed his still gloved palm to the banister, offered up a whispered prayer, and leapt.

 

He clenched his core muscles and twisted his body, ignoring the deafening, cold night air whipping around him, and the ground that was so far away yet too fucking close all at once, aiming for the balcony diagonal to the jump off, taking the extra weight he carried into account. 

 

He pivoted during the last possible moment of the fall, grabbed hold of the base of the stone carving of  _ Justice _ , on the right of the scroll arch doorway. He noted the irony of Themis aiding and abetting his criminal activity, winked at her as he swung towards the balustrade.

It hurt like a motherfucker when he landed in a half crouch, jarring his left knee, and it felt like his heart wanted out his chest. But he wasn't a black tie splat on the sidewalk, so he definitely considered it a goddamn win. He shook out his legs, took a second to appreciate the fact he’d made the jump, ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled the gloves off with his teeth before straightening his shirt and tie. He felt up the satin pouch in his inside jacket pocket, relishing each sharp indentation. Fuck, yes it was a double-u.

  
  


He pulled out an extra long bungee cord, tied the back straps of the bag together, and threw it over the balcony. He felt it spring as the heft settled at the bottom, about forty feet below. He’d quietly counted to five when the nylon jerked in his hand, and he heard the shrill whistle. Right on time. He let go.

 

He stayed in the shadows, stared at the skyline, reacclimated himself with the noise of the gala behind him, reminded himself to stay on his toes, keep his head in the game. He was still behind enemy lines.

 

He turned around, looked up, in time to see the dim lighting of the top three floors come back on. Clock fucking work. He took it as his cue to make his way back inside, making sure his casual playboy facade came up front and centre, hiding the layer of excited nervousness, that initial sense of...floating he never could quite shake whenever he got what he wanted. 

 

He worked the room seamlessly for twenty minutes, snagged a tumbler of scotch off a passing tray, thanking the waiter, and scanned the room, locking gazes with the one person he wanted to see, and avoid in equal measure. The slimy bastard throwing this shindig, the man whose safe he’d emptied, strolled across the floor towards him, hand outstretched in another greeting.

 

“Ah, there you are.” He half yelled, his accent thicker under the influence of the free flowing alcohol. “I’m glad I caught you before I retire for the evening.”

 

“Mr Ambassador,” He forced out, “How can I help you?”

 

“You are enjoying yourself, yes...the music...the women.”

 

“You have no idea how much.”

 

“Good, good…”

 

He lifted an eyebrow in silent, false invitation to continue when the man remained silent a beat too long.

 

“Perhaps you could share news of this enjoyment with your father...put in a good word on my behalf regarding the waterfront deal?” The words phrased as a question, even though they both knew it was anything but polite, or a suggestion.

 

“Of course, Mr Ambassador.” He would do no such fucking thing, “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Excellent, excellent. I look forward to my next visit to Starling City.” The diplomat nodded and walked away, not waiting for a further response once he’d gotten a satisfactory answer.

Fucking asshole.

 

He lifted the glass to his lips without taking a sip, watching as the Ambassador and his wife said their goodbyes, not missing the older man’s wandering eyes, and hands, counting down till he could leave too. Protocol was a goddamn bitch, but he couldn’t draw negative attention right then. 

 

So he kept his ass put, despite the thrumming in his veins, the  _ need _ . Every passing second ramped his impatience even higher, till he was damn near clawing out his skin.

 

Finally, when the acceptable amount of time -  _ not _ designated by him - had passed, he strode through the throng of the tipsy crowd, out of the room. He set his still full glass on a ledge next the wide staircase leading to the living quarters and walked out of the Corto Maltese Embassy on cloud nine.

 

The attendant at the valet station nodded to him, his eyes alight with enviable awe as he ran to get his ride, no ticket necessary. A few moments later his customised Ducati pulled up in front of him. He pulled out his helmet from the saddle bag, and swung his leg over after letting the boy geek out for an extra minute, settling his hips against the curve of the leather. He revved the engine, sighing happily at the beauty of the sound before he sent a quick wave, kicked off, peeling through the roads of the Capital towards a private air strip on the outskirts of the city.

 

He laughed to himself when the familiar purr of a fuck hot, sleek engine came up behind him, tailed him, keeping pace as he accelerated, riding hard and fast, taking a short cut through quieter streets. He pulled over into an alley about three miles from his current destination, cutting it off as he heard the car door slam a few yards away.

 

A surge of electricity shot up his spine, he didn't think, just acted. One moment he was still on the bike, the next he all but body slammed the driver, cupped their face, smashing their lips together. The mouth beneath his parted, and he swallowed down a hungry growl, his or not, he couldn't tell, before he pushed even closer, stroking their tongues together in a wet, hot slide. The taste poor octane for his senses, the high a hundred times stronger, deeper, than he’d experienced in the Embassy, in the dark. 

 

The kiss was ravenous, feral, full of adrenaline. Fingers speared through his hair, gripping tightly, till his knees went weak, and his head tilted back, submitting to an even needier, more intense tangle of heat. Teeth sunk into the inside of his lower lip, drawing blood, and he groaned into the dominating mouth.

 

They eased back slightly, only long enough for him to hear, “I knew you’d be hard...God, Oliver Queen, you were perfect,” before he was pulled back by his neck, for more.

 

All his blood rushed into his cock, making him intimately aware of just how hard he was. He grunted as his back slammed against the alley wall, a thigh slotted between his legs, pushing into his heavy erection. 

 

“I’m not the only one rocking a hard-on.” He panted, rocking his hips against the  _ oh so damn good _ muscles all up on him. “Jesus, fuck...fuck...Tommy.”

 

“We did it, Ollie. We fucking did it...three for three.” Tommy Merlyn grinned, chest heaving as he gave Oliver even more friction.

 

“Oh, my god...so goood...shit...is she safe?” He breathed against Tommy’s lips.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, she is.”

 

“ _ She _ is right here, gentlemen.” Felicity Smoak, their brains, their goddamn  _ everything _ , said in their ears, her words low and husky, breathless.

 

“God, it’s good to fucking hear your voice again.” Oliver groaned, his dick getting even harder. A fact Tommy really seemed to appreciate, judging by the noises coming out his mouth.

 

They’d decided to completely stay off comms verbally for the last heist tonight, the one he’d taken point on, and Oliver had felt the difference.

 

“I missed yours too, speaking to us, I mean. Cortez...not so much, that was a load of suck. Yuck.” 

 

He could picture her shuddering on the other side, knew she’d probably schedule the longest vacation for them to coincide with whenever he was back in their neck of the woods, and that fathomless need that had been building flared even brighter, filling him with an extra layer of warmth.

 

“So..get your asses back here, please.”

Tommy pressed another, softer kiss on Oliver’s lips, pulling away with that sexy chuckle he had down pat. 

 

“Our woman has spoken.”

 

“Let’s get back home.” He nodded, grimacing a little as Tommy stepped back, taking away that sweet action  from his cock.

 

He adjusted himself in his pants, licking his lips as Tommy did the same before they walked over to the car. Tommy opened the passenger door, and shifted Oliver’s rucksack off the seat and stowed it in the trunk, along with the cord and other gear they’d used earlier. His movements were slightly jerky, also unnecessary, and Oliver knew why.

 

Tommy motioned to the mini safe built in next to the spare wheel well, and back at Oliver.

 

“I'm guessing you want hold onto those a little longer.”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

Tommy half smirked as he closed up,  his restless energy pulsing off him in waves. He needed to burn it off too.

 

“See you there.”

 

“I’ll be right behind you, enjoying the view.” Tommy's voice laced with promise to do more than looking as soon as he could.

 

The rest of the ride to the strip went without a hitch too, thank fuck, because he was more than ready to get out of town and back on home ground, where they could plan out the next job, or two.

 

He sped up as they passed the gates onto the airfield, headed towards their private jetliner, to the rear where the ramp was already lowered. He and Tommy drove up the incline, into the metal belly of the plane. A bit excessive...ostentatious, some might say, but fuck it, they liked nice things...loved them.

 

Oliver dismounted before the doors even shut them safely inside, hurried passed another couple of hundred thousand dollar wheels, the painting Tommy had decided he had to have, the one they’d switched while it was transit, a few hours ago, up the carpeted stairs,pulling out his earpiece, Tommy hot on his heels.

 

She was waiting for them.

 

Looking like the fucking devil's angel. Long legs crossed, her sinful curves wrapped in red, blonde curls loose around her face and shoulders.

 

No sign of any flight staff. Except for their drinks of choice already set out, along with glasses. Good. 

 

“Honey, we're home.” Tommy crooned from behind Oliver. 

 

He stepped closer, pressing his chest to his back, sliding his dick up against Oliver’s ass, watching her over his shoulder as he gripped Oliver’s hip,  the tips of his fingers teasingly close to his zipper. Oliver arched back, moaning low in his throat as Tommy stroked softly, almost absently, but Oliver knew it was deliberately done.

 

Felicity’s cheeks flushed, her eyes darkened as she tracked Tommy’s movements. 

 

Oliver took a step forward, and Tommy shifted with him, both of them walked further down the aisle, moving together,stopping opposite her.

 

Tommy ran his forefinger up Oliver’s fly, and across, tracing his length, as he rested his palms on the armrests on either side of her. Oliver swallowed thickly as he leaned over her, running his gaze from her crazy, sexy heels, lingering on  the hem of her dress, stretched across her toned thighs. He continued his perusal, taking in her glossy lips, till they were eye to eye, till he saw it in her too. The high. The burn. The  _ need _ .

 

He opened one palm out, waiting, having no doubt she’d give him exactly what he wanted. Her eyes dilated even more, leaving the thinnest ring of intoxicating blue. She reached under her thigh, and placed the tiny scrap of lace in his hand. Oliver hummed in satisfaction, then cursed under his breath as Tommy fisted him over his dress pants. He tucked her underwear in his pocket, right next to the stolen diamonds before bending a little closer, simultaneously thrusting his hips forward, rutting into Tommy’s firm hold. Felicity’s lips parted in anticipation. He ran his thumb across her blood red stained pout, and pressed down, opening her mouth.

 

Her tongue flicked out, lapped across his thumbprint, her eyes never leaving his, the overload to his senses making his head spin. He needed to taste her. Fuck waiting.

 

He gripped her nape, threaded his fingers through her hair, and covered her mouth with his, slid his tongue over hers slowly, but assertively, too damn thirsty to ease into it. They didn’t need the build up, all of them were already jonesing for the next hit of sweaty skin on skin. He could smell it filling the air, the cabin. He angled her head to the side, and she opened wider, let him in deeper, so goddamn beautifully pliant beneath  him, he knew if Tommy wasn’t keeping him up, he would’ve fallen to his knees.

 

Felicity groaned around his tongue, Tommy flicked open Oliver’s pants, lowered the zipper, just as the intercom buzzed, and the pilot spoke, “Welcome back aboard Misters Queen, and Merlyn. We’ve been cleared for take off, right on schedule. If you could take your seats please.”

 

Tommy chuckled devilishly, but he could hear the unfulfillment, and the expectation , and it sent shivers down his spine. Oliver reluctantly pulled back. Tommy slowly righted Oliver’s clothing and released his hold before taking the seat next to Felicity, and buckling up.

 

He pushed down his own frustration, and settled across from them. Tommy twisted his hips, his legs angled towards Oliver, his body leaning closer to Felicity, creating an intimate cocoon between them despite the now disappointing amount of space.

 

Oliver poured them all a drink as they taxied down the runway, and he tried to relax as much as he could while being denied, while he was fucking itching to touch more, taste more.

 

Tommy brushed the silky strands off Felicity’s shoulder, making sure Oliver was watching. As if he could take his fucking eyes off them anyway. Jesus. The two of them next to each other, just sitting there, blew his mind. Every time he saw her light hair brushing his dark, saw his hands on her skin, heard their combined moans, it drove him crazy, drew him in, intensified his craving. He didn’t think it was ever possible to get enough.

 

He rolled his glass in his hand as Tommy’s lips replaced his fingers on the soft smoothness of her neck, zeroing in on that spot below her ear they both knew elicited a specific sound from her gorgeous mouth. Ah, there it was. That husky fucking whimper. Tommy’s eyes shut briefly as he savoured it. His mouth parted over the vein, and Oliver’s knuckles whitened, he clenched his drink as Tommy looked up at him, and bit down.

 

Felicity’s head fell back, elongating her neck as she moaned softly. God, he wished it were him. Biting. Being bitten. Both. Tommy continued to stare at him, his eyes hooded as he pressed in even tighter, reaching up to grip her throat. Oliver could see the beginning of Tommy’s drop into all-encompassing desire, that splintering, that dark voracity, that wild yearning that wouldn't be sated for hours...sometimes days. It was in the way his fingertips tightened against her delicate flesh, holding her in place. In the flush across his cheekbones, in the way he seemed to sitting still, but trying to move closer to Oliver at the same time.

 

FIre spread through Oliver’s veins, lighting him the hell up. He downed half of his single malt as Tommy’s tongue darted out, wetted his lips, dragged up her throat before he pulled her face to his, kissed her. Drank down every little murmur that set Oliver’s nerves on edge in the most addictive way.

 

Tommy’s hand glided down to her collar bone, between her breasts, trailed down to her ribs, keeping her facing Oliver so he could see the way her body trembled, the way her legs scissored, spread, giving him the perfect view of her pussy. She was already swollen, slick, needy. Jesus Christ.

 

He knocked back the rest of his drink, and undid his bowtie, leaving it hanging loose around his collar. The top two buttons of his shirt were next. Not that any of it helped.

 

Felicity scraped her jet black nails through Tommy’s hair, and Oliver felt his answering groan as if it were his own rumbling through his chest. Tommy’s hand skated over the dip of her hip, moved down, clasped her thigh, splayed her even wider as his thumb moved in slow circles up under her hem.

 

Her hips rolled against the plush leather, her body begging, demanding Tommy hurry, the sensual motion made Oliver’s dick throb almost painfully. Oliver waited, almost as anxiously, as Tommy dragged two fingers up her slit, coating them with her arousal, pulling them apart just enough for her to pull back on a gasp, for Oliver to see her pussy dripping even more.

 

He growled as Tommy sank his digits all the way inside her, he could almost physically feel her heat, her velvety slickness as Tommy pulled out.

 

“Another one.” Oliver rasped, and Felicity’s eyes flew to his, her eyes hazy with her pleasure. God, she was stunning.

 

“You hear that, Oliver wants one more finger, beautiful. You gonna take it for us?”

 

“Oh, god, yes.”

 

Tommy went the tiniest bit slower as he filled her with three, resting his thumb and index finger on her slick lips, establishing a rhythmic pace that had Felicity undulating almost mindlessly, and Oliver fucking losing his mind, mesmerised by the way her pussy looked gripping his three fingers, the wet sounds of him driving into her.

 

Tommy twisted his wrist, pulling a long, low tortured moan from her. Oliver snapped. He couldn’t just watch anymore, seatbelt safety be fucking damned, they were almost at cruising altitude anyway. He unclipped his belt, and dropped to his knees, pushing between Felicity’s legs.

 

He grabbed hold of Tommy’s wrist, exerting a little pressure on his bones as he eased his fingers out of her, the echoing squelch so unbelievably erotic, it would’ve knocked him on his ass if he wasn’t halfway there already.

 

“Jesus.”

 

“Goddamn.”

 

Oliver brought Tommy’s fingers to his mouth, and sucked her juices off of him. Holy fuck, he’d never get sick of their unique, heady combination of flavours, their smell on his skin. 

 

Felicity took hold of the short strands of his hair, her fingers flexed, eyes darting between him and Tommy, like she was struggling to focus. He wanted to see her fall apart, to shatter. Wanted her orgasm, he wanted it hard and fast, this time, wanted her soaking his tongue, his face, while their names tore from her throat.

 

He pulled off Tommy, and licked a long, firm strip up her sex. That was all the warning he gave her before he sucked her clit between his teeth. He laved at her, then increased the suction till she was writhing on his chin, crying out loud enough for the cockpit to hear. She yanked at his roots, fighting to keep her hold on him. Tommy took care of that by taking her hands in his, and pinning them above her head, limiting her movements so she had to concentrate on what Oliver was doing to her.

 

He stretched the soft skin above her clit, licking his lips as it throbbed an inch away from his tongue. He looked up and met Tommy’s gaze, his breath stuttering at the near desperate look on his face, the tension in his shoulders and arms. In the curve if his back, his goddamn ass. He was beyond gorgeous, and it still tripped Oliver out that Tommy was his, was theirs. He was a lucky fucking bastard.

 

Tommy’s eyes dropped to Oliver’s mouth, to his scruff, and blinked sluggishly, as though the sight of Felicity’s essence smeared across half of Oliver’s face was frying his brain.

 

“Oliver.” He said, more than a little wrecked already. 

 

That husky timbre spurned Oliver on. He kept up the eye contact with Tommy for a moment while he went back to licking Felicity, giving him a shot of payback for earlier. He flattened his tongue, slid it from side to side, up and down, pressing a bit harder each time he hit her clit, working her up, but holding back on just the right amount, the pressure she needed to tip over. He heard Tommy’s alternate growls, and curses above him as she got wetter and wetter.

 

“Oliver, pleease.” Felicity wheezed, “Oh, god, ohh ---”

 

Her plea turned into a half sob as he slid his fingers in  _ deep _ , cutting her off with hungry, relentless swiping strokes, straight over her G-spot, then up a little further to where she was even more responsive. He kept his touch there. Only there. Over and over he dragged the pads of his fingers over the sensitive tissue, crooked his knuckles, switching it up in a seemingly random pattern of slow and fast, while increasing the pressure till she was dripping down his palm, slicking her inner thighs. 

 

He placed his other hand on her mound, his palm heavy on her pubic bone, amplifying the stimulation from inside. His tongue lashed at her clit, circled, then struck again. And again, till she was continuously convulsing around him, and pulsing on his tastebuds, her scent filling his nose, his throat, his chest. Kept at it till he felt it, the hot rush of pale milky fluid spilling out of her, onto his fingers.

 

A damn near blinding sense of pride, and satisfaction filled him as he got there, to that point. It didn't happen often. Her body, her mind rarely let it, but he’d wanted it tonight. He pulled back so he could watch her face, see every ounce of pleasure they gave her, see each flicker, change, of expression as she clamped him tightly in her body. 

 

She tried to free herself from Tommy’s grip, but he wanted every sound,  every  _ thing _ as much as Oliver did, got just as much as he did out of it. They’d worked her up quicker than they normally did, but the intensity of her orgasm pulled her under for a long time. He and Tommy could only stare in mute adoration at her every beautiful response. She was fucking breathtaking.

 

Tommy let go, and Felicity slumped back, groaning softly at the feel of Oliver’s digits still inside of her. 

 

“Felicity?” He checked in.

 

“‘M’kay...just need a minute.” She sighed. 

 

He gently, and grudgingly eased his way out of her, and took the napkin Tommy held out for him to wipe his hands, belatedly realised that Felicity was the only one still strapped in. 

 

He started to push  up off his knees to stand, and Tommy grabbed hold of his lapels, this thumbs rubbing against his suspenders, and hauled him in for a toe curling kiss...more like a mating of teeth and tongues as Tommy lapped up Felicity’s residual flavour.

 

“Fuck, your mouth. Want it on me too,” Tommy panted. “You gonna give it to me, Oliver, gonna let me watch as I slide in, gonna let me fuck your throat straight out the gate?”

 

“Anything. I’ll give you anything.” Oliver growled, grabbing Tommy’s hips, grinding so he could feel the length of Tommy’s cock against his own, getting even harder, thicker. 

 

An unchecked moan filled the air, making Felicity gasp tiredly, he couldn't tell if it came from him, or Tommy, or both of them. He pushed Tommy backwards, towards the sofa closest to them, pinning him against the back of it. He fell back down on his knees, the tinge of pain from the jump earlier, long gone, glancing over at Felicity to make sure she was okay. She nodded in encouragement, watching them intently.

 

Oliver tugged at Tommy’s belt, loosening it just enough to be able to yank his pants down. Tommy’s cock bobbed free, jutting towards Oliver, gorgeously flushed, and leaking. 

 

“Ah, thank God.” Tommy groaned in relief, drawing Oliver’s attention back to how trapped his own dick felt, straining, more than fucking ready.

 

“Jesus, Tommy. You know what it does to me when you free ball it.”

 

“Didn’t want anything else in the way -” Tommy grit out.

 

“I wouldn’t’ve let anything stop me.” Oliver swore, just before licking up the underside of Tommy’s cock, tracing his vein, relishing each throb of it on his way to Tommy’s slit. He paused as he reached Tommy’s cockhead, opened his mouth wider, taking the weight of him on his bottom lip, slowly swirling the ridges below his crown with his tongue. 

 

Tommy hissed above him as Oliver wrapped his lips around his tip, slowly moving forward, sucking in more of his length, purposefully rolling his tongue, and relaxing his throat, angling his mouth so that Tommy could see the outline of his dick in Oliver’s cheek as he made Tommy shudder.

 

“Fuck...fuck...goddamn it, Oliver…” Tommy pressed down on Oliver’s nape, pushing him down, not stopping till Oliver’s nose touched the wiry hairs at his groin.

 

Oliver groaned hungrily around him, and held on tighter to Tommy’s hips as he suddenly bent forward at the waist, like he’d been punched straight in the gut. He didn’t give Tommy anytime to recover. He pulled off, reaching behind him to cover Tommy’s hand on his neck with his own, urging Tommy to take control. 

 

Tommy cursed as he thrust forward, filling Oliver’s mouth, making him to take it fast, relentlessly, panting as Oliver took him down again, and again, quickly, animalistically, with wet, hot suction all the way to the back of his throat.

 

Tommy’s grip on his nape tightened, the fingers of his other hand dug into the sofa as Oliver kept Tommy there and swallowed, squeezing his head with his tight muscles.

 

“Oh, sweet Jesus...oh..fuck.”

 

Oliver kept his mouth loose around the rest of Tommy’s cock, focusing all his work, and sensation on the first couple of inches, till his throat ached in the best way.

 

“Oliver -” Tommy spat his name out like a curse, and he knew whatever contol Tommy was trying to hold on to was obliterating with each swallow. Oliver raked his nails down Tommy’s thighs, silently demanding eye contact. When Tommy’s dark eyes clashed with his, he stared up at him, showing Tommy he was ready. He wanted it, wanted Tommy to use him, to fuck him raw, till his pre-come dripped out the corners of Oliver’s mouth, mixing with his saliva.

 

“You’re fucking killing me.” Tommy scraped out, his voice so low and deep, it affected both Oliver, and Felicity.

 

Oliver’s muffled moan sent Tommy that much closer to the edge. He circled his hips, rocking his cock down the tightness of Oliver’s throat.

 

“Wider.” Tommy growled.

 

Oliver did what he was told, letting Tommy in a little bit more, till his dick seemed to pulse, syncing up with Tommy’s faltering surges into his mouth. God, it was almost too much for him to handle. He hollowed his cheeks, groaning again as Tommy’s slick, rhythmic pumping filled his ears, his thrusts filling him so deep, Oliver’s eyes were tearing up at the corners. Still he worked him.

 

“M’gonna come...can’t hold back.” Tommy said.

 

“It doesn’t look like he wants you to.” Felicity breathed, her words still carrying a faint slur that set Tommy off.

 

Both of Tommy’s hands moved to Oliver’s head, holding him between his legs. Oliver could feel the snap of tension in Tommy as his body constricted, but he refused to let up, he swallowed harder, continuing till Tommy damn near exploded, filling his throat, seeped over his tongue as he cried out hoarsely, glazed eyes still locked onto Olive’s mouth.

 

Oliver gradually dialled back, gentled his mouth, and slowly pulled off Tommy’s dick, pressing soft kisses along his shaft as the last of his shivers eased off. Tommy nearly fell backward over the sofa, but Oliver kept him steady as he came back down.

 

“Oh, my god.” Tommy murmured, over and over, his cock still twitching sporadically. “Oliver, Jesus Christ.”

 

Oliver bent forward, pressing his forehead against Tommy’s thigh, breathing heavy, even more ramped up. He pushed off Tommy’s leg and twisted around, just as Felicity tried to get up. Her shaky “Whoa” made him smile wickedly.

 

He scooped her up into his arms, and he could feel her legs still shaking against him as he cradled her briefly, then straddled her legs around his waist. He grabbed hold of Tommy by his loose belt, steering them to the master bedroom a half a level down, not willing to let go of either of them, even though it was awkward as hell.

 

They could’ve continued shit on the sofas, but he wanted, needed their bed, well one of them, and a lot more privacy. With each step he took, Felicity’s lips brushed across any part of bare skin she could reach, sending electric shocks through to his groin, down his calves. 

 

Tommy slid the floor- to- ceiling sliding doors closed, secluding them in the lavish suite. As soon as he heard the click , he stepped forward and threw Felicity onto the bed, hovering over her, reclaiming her mouth properly. He pushed her down into the mattress, fucking starving for her, for her body. He pulled her leg back around over his waist, twisting his hips, desperate to get closer, cursing as she soaked the front of his trousers.

 

Her hands slid over Oliver’s chest, and under his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He reached into the inside pocket before they reached his biceps, pulled out the last fruit of their hard work, their meticulous planning. No matter how many times they did this, it was always a rush, and he knew it wouldn’t have meant half as much if he hadn’t the two of them to share it all with.

 

“You did so good tonight.” Felicity whispered, tugging him closer by the ends of his tie. Tommy pulled his jacket of the rest of the way.

 

“We all did.” Oliver replied.

 

Felicity had cleared Sebastian Blood’s offshore accounts, and hidden the money, the way only the self proclaimed Bitch With Wifi could.

 

God,  he was so damn proud of her, of them, so fucking blown away by her brain, Tommy’s heart, by both their smiles,  the way they moved, just all the things that made them uniquely them. 

 

He was so turned on right then, he was almost dizzy. He swooped forward and crushed his lips to Felicity’s again, only pulling back to kneel between her thighs, and to strip her entirely, throwing her dress,  bra and Louboutins somewhere across the floor.

 

He felt Tommy move behind him, sucked in a breath when Tommy gripped his throat, squeezing softly, before his fingers slid down; and unbuttoned the rest of Oliver’s shirt. His abs clenched as Tommy traced each and every dip, then scraped his short fingernails back up, lightly marking him. 

 

Oliver stared down at Felicity lying beneath him, her skin flushed, from her cheeks down to her gorgeous nipples. His head continued to spin, pulling him further into a drunken haze of lust, of want.

 

He opened the pouch of diamonds, and poured a quarter of them onto her taut stomach. She gasped as the stones hit her heated flesh. Both Oliver, and Tommy groaned at the untarnished image of them sparking against her skin. 

 

Tommy reached around Oliver, and ran his fingertips over them the same way he had when he’d first seen them. He pressed up against Oliver, and he could feel Tommy's cock swelling, filling again against his lower back in response. 

 

“Jesus.” Tommy murmured next to Oliver’s neck as he picked one up and circled Felicity’s belly button with it. The glint against both of them, driving Oliver crazy.

 

He couldn't wait anymore. 

 

Tommy shifted back for him, reading his emotions, his desire, giving him enough room to unzip. Oliver gripped Felicity’s leg, and thrust into her, balls deep in one, frenzied stroke, instantly enveloped in white hot silk, silk all fucking quivery from her first release.

 

Felicity’s eyes closed,  her lips parted in a silent scream. Oliver closed the gap between them, licking into her mouth, slow and deep as his hips rotated on his withdrawal.

 

“Eyes on us,” He demanded gruffly, “Always.. on...us. Fuck, you...always feel so...incredible. Every. Time.”

 

Felicity clung to him, moved with him, pulled him in closer to her every time he pulled out, as though he were staying out of her for too long, like she needed him in as deep as he could all the time. That same untamed intensity thrummed inside of him, and  he soon forgot about the bite of the diamonds still between them, as he fucked her.

 

Tommy’s warm fingers pushing the bottom of his open shirt up his spine had Oliver’s back arching towards him. His mouth seared a path up along each vertebrae, infusing Oliver with so much heat he felt like he was being branded every time Tommy’s lips touched his skin.

 

He couldn't look away from Felicity as she sheathed him inside of her over and over. Jesus. He needed even deeper. He pushed up on his arms, and gripped the built in headboard, used it for leverage, used it to pull his body into hers as far as he could go, till she was begging, pleading for more, till she stopped making sense.

 

Sweat dripped down the dimples above his ass, his, or Tommy’s,  he didn't fucking know anymore. He jerked as Tommy's hand slid down the back of his pants, down between his ass cheeks, and cupped his balls.  Just holding them, stopping their sway up against Felicity’s ass. 

 

Tommy rolled them in his palm, somewhere making the cramped manoeuvre seem effortless, squeezed softly, making Oliver see stars at the edges of his vision.

 

“Oh, Christ.” He wasn't gonna last much longer.

 

“That’s it, buddy.” Tommy groaned. “Fill her up. I know how ready you are. You're twitching, you're so damn close...is he throbbing inside your pussy,  Beautiful...can you feel him nice and deep…”

 

“Tommy -” Felicity moaned helplessly, her eyes still locked onto Oliver’s as he grunted, their slick bodies sliding together.

 

“You’re killing him, Lis. He can barely take anymore. He’s been holding back for us...such a fucking gentleman.”

 

“Tommy...Jesus. What  - Oh fuck -”

 

Tommy clasped Oliver’s sac again, making him yell out gutturally as he pulsed inside her.

 

“I can’t…” He panted, not even sure what he wanted to say.

 

Felicity cradled his cheek, and tilted her hips up even more, rubbing her ass against Tommy’s hand, taking everything Oliver gave her. The crack  of his hips sped up, grew louder, filthier as his impending orgasm barreled up his shaft. It fucking felt like Tommy was helping push it up from his balls. Goddamn. He didn't stand a chance in hell dialling it back before she came again.

 

“S- sorry...I need...fuck.” He mumbled in between stuttering strokes.

 

“Come,  Oliver. Let go. I want you to...need you to.” Felicity panted.

 

“Oh, God.”

 

“That’s it, almost there. We can feel you.” Tommy encouraged gravelly.

 

Felicity tightened her inner muscles, then released deliberately, and then as involuntarily as he drove her to another shuddering orgasm, shredding his thought process. He couldn't think. Could only give in, and feel. Feel his entire body tense, then tremble, feel hands on his skin, in his hair, holding him tight, holding him up as it washed over him in euphoric, blissed out waves, his entire world bottoming out; leaving him boneless, breathless, wanting. Always wanting.

 

He eventually pulled out of her, breathed in the scent of of musk, and their come, and looked down to see him trickling out of her pussy, running down between her ass.

 

“Fuck, look at that.” Tommy cursed, just loud enough for Oliver to hear, need making his voice almost vibrate. 

 

Oliver rolled over just as Tommy grabbed hold of Felicity’s legs, slid his hands under her ass, and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. He took off the remainder of his clothes, watching Felicity’s knees bend, opening herself even more to Tommy’s gaze.

 

Tommy cursed, bit his lip, his wild eyes honed in on her. Oliver held his breath as Tommy leaned forward and lapped at his come cooling on her thighs, before diving into her pussy, burying his face between her legs, running his tongue along the length of her, ass to clit. Christ almighty, Oliver went straight from zero to sixty picturing his jizz sliding down Tommy's throat.

 

Felicity jerked, curled up towards Tommy, her abs straining, the diamonds long scattered among the sheets and discarded clothes. and right then, they couldn’t care less. She cried out Tommy’s name brokenly as he worked her over. Licked, nipped,sucked, and repeated till Oliver was sure all Tommy could taste was  _ her _ .

 

Oliver rubbed one hand over her breast, across her nipple slowly. Goosebumps pebbled her skin as he pinched, while Tommy licked.

 

“Tommy...god.” She sobbed, sounding like she was on the verge of spacing out, and Oliver guessed Tommy had just thrust his tongue into her, delving as deep as he could. 

 

He kept at her till she went rigid, and scrabbled, nails digging into whatever she could reach - the five thousand thread pillowcases, Tommy’s hair,Oliver’s arm - another orgasm rolling through her.

 

Tommy’s eyes tracked her face, watching her fall under, groaning as she detonated against his lips, his tongue. He was feasting, but he looked like man yearning for more. Oliver knew exactly how he felt. Felicity splintering apart was one of those things so beautiful, so goddamn sexy, there weren’t enough words to describe it. It just sated you, and left you simultaneously ravenous.     

 

Felicity collapsed back onto the bed, threw her arm over her eyes, strung out from double the hits in quick succession. “Oh my god.”

 

Tommy’s smirk was deadly. He was nowhere near done with either of them. he stood up, muscles cut, straining beneath his feverish skin, his cock as rock hard as it was earlier.  Oliver couldn't even remember when Tommy had taken his clothes off. Not that he was complaining. Fuck, no. He would be naked twenty- four- seven if Oliver had his way. 

 

Tommy pressed his palms on the edge of the bed, crawled up it, holding himself over Felicity for a quick kiss that turned into a longer, slower, but no less intense one. Oliver caught flashes of tongue as she curled her fingers round his neck as Tommy made her taste herself off his lips. He smiled against hers as she sighed against his mouth.

 

“So fucking sweet...you always taste so sweet.” Tommy mused reverently before slowly shifting across her body.

 

Tommy pushed Oliver onto his back, laved a heated path over his nipple, up his pec, his neck towards his jaw. Tommy’s teeth scraped across Oliver’s scruff before he bit down just below his dimple. Oliver canted his hips up, rolling them against Tommy, lining their dicks up as he grinded. 

 

Tommy’s quick breaths hit his neck as he dripped pre-come over Oliver’s cock, over his clenching abs. Oliver slid his hand down Tommy’s back, savouring the way the muscles on either side of his spine bunched, then over his ass. 

 

His other hand cupped the back of Tommy’s neck, holding him tight as his fingers slid over his hip, and fisted Tommy’s cock, jacking him slowly, squeezing his head on each slide up.

 

“Wanna ride you,” Oliver growled, “Wanna come with you in me.”

 

“Yes, fuck, yes.” Tommy crushed their lips together, kissed his way back down Oliver’s chest, sliding his tongue, licking up Oliver’s sweat.

 

Oliver dragged him back up his body, and flipped him over before Tommy could get his mouth on his cock. “Too close already.”

 

“We have plenty of time, not landing for-” 

 

“I want you now. I need you, need you to fill me, spread me, need it when you’re just about to blow, and you get thicker -” 

 

Tommy silenced Oliver this time, surging up, twining his tongue into Oliver’s mouth in messy, frantic slides.

 

“I’m not gonna make it in you if you keep that up. God, you never play fair...but I fucking love it when you’re like this...all needy, so thirsty, not even trying to hold back, blatantly clear about you what you want from me, from us.”

 

“Tommy -”

 

“You need it baby, need it bad?”

 

“Yes.” He answered instantly, not ashamed in any way. He had no goddamn reason to be.

 

Oliver reached over to the bedside cabinet, and took out a condom and a bottle of lube. He scooched back enough, and handed the latex over to Felicity to roll onto Tommy, grinning at Tommy’s tortured expression, mesmerised by her soft hands wrapped around Tommy’s dick, deliberately drawing it out before she leaned down to press her lips against Tommy’s again.

 

When she was done, Oliver liberally coated his palm, and stroked over the barrier around Tommy’s erection. Tommy reached around Oliver’s back, fingers aiming for Oliver’s asshole, but Oliver grabbed hold of his wrist, pre-empting him.

 

“I don’t need prep.”

 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“You won’t. Fuck, how many times have I been on your dick, I’m ready. I promise.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Oliver.” Tommy croaked as Oliver fisted the base of his shaft, holding him in position so he could sink down on him.  

 

Tommy’s mouth dropped open, his stare going unfocused as Oliver exhaled a long low groan, taking the stretch, the tinge of pain as Tommy’s cock speared him open.

 

“Ahh. Damn, Oliver.” Tommy grunted, his hands shooting to Oliver’s waist, as he eased down lower, taking Tommy in deeper till he felt his head press against his prostate.

 

Oliver pushed harder, chasing that high of being filled, not stopping until Tommy was in to the hilt, Oliver settled on his lap. Tommy’s lids dropped lower as Oliver rolled his hips, clenching around the length of Tommy’s cock. 

 

“You better cut that shit out if you wanna run this show, cause the way you’re looking at me right now...you’re making me need to fuck you, and fuck hard.”

 

“So, fuck me...fuck how you want, Tommy.”

 

Tommy pulsated inside of him as Tommy palmed Oliver’s back, pulling him down, fusing their mouths together as Oliver rose up half way off his cock. Tommy pressed down harder, sliding tangling their tongues together, and thrust up as he shoved Oliver back down.

 

Oliver grunted into Tommy’s mouth as Tommy did it again, fucked up into him with faster, deeper strokes. He spread his knees a little wider to keep his balance on top of Tommy’s onslaught. Oliver couldn’t concentrate enough to kiss and fuck. God, he could barely focus enough to one, and he’d just about climbed onto Tommy’s dick. He wasn’t ready for it be done yet.

 

He pulled away from Tommy’s lips, cursing a blue streak as he saw Felicity’s fingers disappear inside her pussy, in time with Tommy pounding his ass, her back arching as she planted her feet into the mattress, her hair wild over the pillows.

 

“Oh, God, F’- li- ci- ty.” He grunted, almost in physical pain.

 

Tommy gripped Oliver’s side and fucked him faster, the slap of their skin, the slide of her fingers, seducing his ears.

 

“Jesussss, Tommy - fuck - fuckk.” Oliver ground his ass down, holding himself there.

 

Tommy’s teeth clenched while he continued to pump into Oliver, dragging over his G-spot relentlessly.

 

Tommy’s abs were slick with Oliver’s pre-come, and seeing himself continually dripping all over him was driving Oliver out his mind.

 

“Wait..oh god..that feels…” Tommy stilled below him, watching for any signs of discomfort or pain, “...Good...it feels so fucking good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah...but...you’ve had your turn owning my ass...it’s my turn now.” He grinned

 

He climbed off Tommy and turned around so his back was to him instead. Tommy shifted up the bed till his back rested against the headboard, and Oliver moved with him, groaning as his slick dick slid over the rim of his ass.

 

Oliver lifted himself up back over Tommy, paused as his hole gripped Tommy’s cockhead. The back of Tommy’s head thumped against the headboard, and Oliver smirked, picturing Tommy’s view of him clenching around Tommy’s crown. 

 

He slid down fast and pulled back up slow, stopping in the same position, tilting his hips, curving his spine so he opened a little more around Tommy’s girth.

 

“You  _ are _ trying to fucking kill me.” Tommy rasped out.

 

Oliver leaned back slightly a though he were going to straighten up. Tommy shoved him back down into place before he could get half way.

 

“Don’t you dare. Goddamn. Beautiful, look at this, the way he’s splitting open slowly.”

 

“Oh, god.” Felicity sighed, and Oliver’s scalp prickled, feeling both their gazes on him, on his tight ring hugging Tommy’s cockhead.

 

“Told you I was gonna enjoy the view.” Tommy purred.

 

Oliver rocked his ass rhythmically,  not moving up or down an inch, only fucking Tommy’s dick with his asshole, till Tommy squirmed beneath him, till Oliver’s dick was slippery, his slit steadily pumping out pre-come, and his thighs and lower back muscles were burning.

 

“Felicity, need to see you -” Oliver bit out brokenly, “ - Please, lemme see.”

 

She shifted on the bed beside him, to on to her knees and crawled to the bottom of the bed, her ass swaying hypnotically in front of him. She parted her legs before lowering her head, giving Oliver, and Tommy a perfect eyeful of how worked up she was.

 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Tommy choked out, as though breathing were suddenly an issue, as Oliver leaned forward to grip her calf, urging her to flip over. 

 

As soon as she did, she ran her glistening fingers up each side of her pink, slick folds, giving Oliver what he’d asked for. He ran a hand over his jaw as she finger fucked herself unabashedly rushing after that goddamn delirium, her release, pushing Oliver, and Tommy closer to their own.

Oliver took the whole of Tommy’s length back inside of him, and Tommy’s arm banded around him, locking him down, limiting his motion. his free hand wrapped around Oliver’s leaking heard-on, eliciting a throaty groan from him as he tried to slide back up Tommy’s cock, snaking restlessly against Tommy’s chest. Tommy gripped him tighter he swelled inside Oliver’s ass.

 

“You close, Tommy?”

 

“Yeah...I’m fucking close. Feel like I’m about to burst...oh, fuck.”

 

“I can feel it. I can feel your balls pushing up against mine - you pulsing through the rubber, right on my fucking G. Oh, god, Tommmmy.” Jesus, he sounded intoxicated, even to his own ears.

 

Tommy increased the pressure, pumped his fist mercilessly over Oliver’s dick, ragged breaths, hitting Oliver’s neck. “I’m there, Ol -iv -er.” 

 

Oliver zoned in on Felicity's fingers, on her other hand damn near shredding the bedding as she came, on Tommy’s hand squeezing the veins of his cock as Tommy’s own orgasm hit.

 

Oh fuck, Oliver couldn’t take anymore. His time was up. He snarled as tension welled in his heavy sac, coiled up through his prostate, up his dick. Hot jets spurt out of him, over Tommy’s fingers, painting Felicity’s stomach, and breasts, marking her up again, feeding that possessiveness that lurked in Oliver. Never far away when it came to her, and Tommy.

 

The three of them stayed unmoving, catching their breath as their signs of physical exertion dialled back.

 

Oliver slowly rose off of Tommy, his ass protesting the loss of his warmth, his girth. Tommy got off the bed, legs twitching as he disposed of the condom, and grabbed a couple of heated towels to clean Felicity up too, handing Oliver a third.

 

He cleaned his hands and his beside him, not ready to erase Tommy’s presence from his ass just yet, more than content to dazedly watch Tommy tend to their woman.

 

It didn’t take too long for Tommy’s strokes to become less perfunctory, more sensual. Oliver took up the space on the  bed Tommy had vacated, watching as Tommy turned Felicity onto her stomach.

 

She rested her head on Oliver’s thigh, and he carded his fingers through her hair as Tommy kissed from one shoulder to the other, down her sweat-slick spine. She nuzzled Oliver’s skin, her nose, and lips dragging over corded muscle in between whimpered moans, sending pulses of blood straight to his dick like he hadn’t just come.

 

Tommy covered every inch of her sinfully arched back, before moving down, stamping open mouthed kisses on each of her ass cheeks, inching closer to her pussy.

 

“Oh, Jesus, Tommy...move.” 

 

But Tommy took his time working her up, coveting each moan, quietly demanding her pleas. Oliver twirled her golden strands around his digits and fisted them into a rough ponytail in his palm, tugging her head up.

 

His mind went black as he locked onto her face. She looked fuck drunk. Cheeks rosy, her fucking lips still coated in that long lasting red, eyes glazed, somehow sated  _ and _ stormy.

 

“Felicity.”

 

Her gaze sharpened around the edges as he stared down at her.

 

“Fuck my mouth.”

 

“You- you sure?”

 

“Yes. Please.” She keened as 

Tommy angled her hips and knelt between her legs. “Want you both inside me...need you...together...please.”

 

Hearing her beg so sweetly made his nuts clinch tight, and his chest swell.

 

“Open for me.” He stammered thickly.

Her eyelashes fluttered as her lips parted without a second thought as he guided his cock between them.

 

Oliver looked at Tommy, and they both slid into her at the same time. Tommy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the tendons in his neck, and his forearms popping under his skin as he bottomed out. 

 

The hot, slick sensation of Felicity’s tongue gliding along the ridges of his cock, the insides of her cheeks as she hollowed them, sent currents of energy through his balls, down his legs,  hiking up the urgency he thought had chilled for a second. God, the way they could rev him up so damn quickly was almost criminal.

 

He sunk his knees down harder, bore down on the bed, sparking up his still very sensitive prostate as she increased the suction and pushed down further, sucking straight down, causing her ass to bounce up deliciously, and Tommy to cry out so raggedly it sent shivers through Oliver’s hips.  

 

He snapped forward instinctively, cursing as her lips hit the base of his cock. Oliver scraped  his fingers back through her hair, pulling it back so he could see her mouth stretched around him, could watch her throat bob as she swallowed around him.

 

He purposefully kept her there, not letting her move. His other hand slid down her neck, further down her back, and met Tommy's. Their fingers curled around each other as Felicity took them both.

 

When she opened her mouth a half an inch wider, he pulled out and thrust back in slowly, switching up the tempo, moving in as Tommy eased out of her pussy. She groaned around Oliver’s dick, and his entire body trembled.

 

“Fuck, you look so good like this, Felicity...so open...so wet...I can hear you gripping Tommy's cock.”

 

“Jesus, Oliver.” Tommy muttered, almost crushing Oliver's fingers in response.

 

“Tell me she isn't puffy, stretched all over your dick right now, tell me it’s not fucking driving you crazy...you can't...I can see it in  your eyes...you're damn near ready to nut inside of her already...Christ, so am I -”

 

“Oh my...Fuuuck -” Ripped out of Tommy’s throat as Felicity’s swiveled her hips, “You’re close too, aren't you Lisss?” Tommy asked her.

 

She nodded her head as Oliver kept up a slower, mind numbing pace, fucking her mouth until her lips and chin were spit-slick, and the continuous vibrations or her moans resounding through his cock in a constant rumble, slowly killing him, over and over.

 

He couldn’t tell which one of them eventually let go, and came first. Tommy, Felicity, or himself. 

 

The bed creaked as Tommy’s thrusts picked up speed,  hips lurching as he fucked her through both of their orgasms while Oliver seized, shooting into the roof of her mouth, spilling down her throat,  shaking from head to toe as he rode it out, endless shock waves washing over him, clouding his sense of time.

 

It felt like minutes had passed, or hours when the low hum of the jet's engine registered for him again. He’d pulled Felicity to his chest, she lay across him, Tommy's come pooling on Oliver’s thigh, and Tommy had curled around her back, hooking one leg over them both. He had idea when either of them had moved.

 

Felicity’s nails gently abraded over Oliver’s nipples as Tommy kissed that spot where her neck met her shoulder.  Oliver absently ran his fingertips over Tommy’s ribs, tracing each indentation he could reach, each goosebump that rose on his torso.

 

Felicity twisted around to kiss Tommy, then Oliver, sucking his tongue into her mouth, releasing it slowly. Tommy groaned as he watched them, took over Oliver’s mouth, as soon as he took in a deep breath, with even slower, drugging twists.

 

Oliver rolled his hips against Felicity’s, smiling into Tommy's kiss when she undoubtedly felt Oliver's dick spasm between them.

 

Tommy pulled back for air, eyes glassy as hell, feverish with not quite satiated want. He slipped his hand down in the middle of Felicity and Oliver, the corner of his lips quirking as Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder, giving him more space.

 

“You two are so goddamn sexy, it's unreal.” Tommy growled. “You got another round or two in you, or do we need to slow down?”

 

Oliver scooted lower, sucked Felicity’s nipple between his lips, dragged his tongue across her breastbone as he kept his eyes on both of them, waiting.

 

He lifted his head up, groaned as legs parted and Tommy’s fingers slipped inside, leaking out more of his come.

 

Oliver clutched Felicity’s chin, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him. He beamed when he saw her eyes twinkling with her answer.

 

They both looked up at Tommy, and said “More.”

 

THE END 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> I am currently taking prompts, so if you're interested, send me a song title and a choice between Olicity, Toliver, or Smoaking Billionaires and I'll try to whip up a one shot. :)


End file.
